Constance Billard University
The Constance Billard University (considered an Ivy League school in American terms) was once an exclusive, private university for females, and was in partnership with St Jude's University for males though over the last decade has learned to welcome males into their courses and student housing after protests for equal rights of the sexes. Constance Billard University is run by the Dean, Lily Van der Woodsen. Along with the vast amount of courses that Constance Billard University offers, it also extends a private library, a private swimming pool and a private tennis court to its students. The university is fee-paying and prides itself on getting all of it's students into wealthy jobs of their choice. It is well connected with the rich families and the Upper East Side socialites, for most of the teenagers and young adults that graduate from the Constance Billard high school often branch out to the university soon after. The school has the Queen of Constance: a prestigious position for the best dressed, most bitchy and commanding girl in the school. There is often rivalry for the position, and those that do not acquire the title often end up being loyal minions to the Queen Bee in a desperate scramble for power and popularity. The current Queen Bee is considered to be Blair Waldorf, though her closest competitors are best friend Serena Van der Woodsen and newcomer Claire Julia Dunn. 'Constance Billard University facts and information:' Established: 1754 University staff: 3,566 University students: 26,399 School colors: Light blue and dark blue School mascot: The lioness Nickname: Constance Lions Moto: In lumine Tuo videbimus lumen. Moto in English: In thy light shall we see the light. 'Constance Billard Majors, definitions and job oportunities:' Anthropology: The study of humanity || Behavior analyst, linguistics, archaeology, education. Archaeology: The study of prehistoric people || Ancient art, ancient customs, extinct relics, education. Architecture: The study of design and constructio || Construction, business, education. Biology: The study of life || Research, healthcare, ennvironmental management, education. Business Management: The study of business || Business owner, public relations, administrator. Chemistry: The study of properties and reactions || Healthcare, Hazardous waste management. Dance: The study of dance || Dance, theatre, broadway, entertainment, education. Drama & Dramatic Arts: The study of drama || Theatre, entertainment, education. Education: The study of education || Teaching, childcare, educational assistance, department head. English: The study of English language || Writing, essayist, public speaking, travel agent, education. Film Studies: The study of film making || Directing, interning, theatre, entertainment. French: the study of French language || Book critic, tourism, travel agent, public speaking, education. History: The study of world history || Litigation support, archivist, information specialist, Italian Literature: The study of Italian literature || Writing, public reading, translating, librarian. Law: The study of law || Law enforcement officer, lawyer, law assistant, security, lobbyist. Linguistics: The study of language || Writing, tourism, public speaking, speech pathology. Mathematics: The study of math || Accounting, business finance, sales, management. Music: The study of music || Entertainment, composing, producing, musical therapy. Neuroscience: The study of the nervous system || Healthcare, speech pathology, physical therapy. Philosophy: The study of general and fundamental problems || Healthcare, communications. Physics: The study of matter and energy || Healthcare, research analyst, institutional research. Political Science: The study of government units || Policy analyst, government official, intelligence specialist. Psychology: The study of of mental life || Rehabilitation specialist, career counselor, therapist. Religion: The study of religion || Cryptanalyst, clergy, missionary, campus religious coordinator. Sociology: The study of human societies || Family planning, social work, city planner’s office. 'Constance Billard extracurricular activities and teams:' Baseball, basketball, football, ice hockey, lacrosse, rugby, soccer, swim, tennis, track, volleyball, water polo.